Pyro Potter
by DragoonShana
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was both a wizard and a mutant? This is his story and how he saved the world.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Seven year old Harry Potter was walking in the corridor, when he heard some noises from a room on his right. He knew he should go to his room immediately, but his curiosity won. He crept silently and listened to the conversation between her parents from a small crack between the door and the floor.

"A mutant?" came the voice of his father "but he can't be Lily! No Potter can be a mutant."

"But I saw him James, he was manipulating the fire, in the fireplace, this afternoon" his mother said, Harry froze, he knew they were talking about him. He thought he had did it discreetly enough. "What should we do? I don't want my precious Henry near that freak of nature."

"We have to get rid of him," came the reply "There's no other choice, we can't have a freak of nature in the Potter family, imagine what the public might say if they found out."

Harry wasn't really that surprised to hear his own parents plotting to abandon him. He never felt any love from his parents, he only watched from afar as his parents coddle his twin brother, Henry.

At first he was really confused as to why his parents hated him; he was the one who get rid of that bad man 6 years ago, so why didn't his parents love him. He tried to tell them about it when he was 3 years old, but they just got mad and called him an attention seeking liar.

He was neglected by his family, the only ones who noticed him was Uncle Moony, and Uncle Padfoot.

"What about Moony and Padfoot? They seem to like the brat, surely they would notice if he went missing?" Lily questioned.

"We'll think of something" James replied "right now we have to get rid of him first"

That was when Harry decided that he was going to run away and that was the last anyone, in the Magical Community, ever saw Harry James Potter for years.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Eight Years Later in Bayville /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

An elderly couple stood in the entrance of Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. The man was dressed in a pinstriped suit with a beard that reached to his ankles and twinkling blue eyes. The woman was dressed in a business suit and had her hair up in a bun with stern gray eyes.

In front of them was a group of adults.

The first was Charles Xavier or Professor X. He was dressed in black slacks and a green dress jacket. He was bald and sat within a wheelchair which seemed to move of its own will.

Next to him was Logan or Wovlerine. He was dressed in blue denim jeans, a blue t-shirt, a brown leather jacket and boots. His hair was in the shape of a wolverine and he had six metal-claws from each hand.

Next to him was Ororo Munroe or Storm. She was dressed in a pair of purple pants, a white shirt, a purple headband and sandals. She had brown skin; long white-hair and her eyes were glowing bright white.

Next to her was Hank McCoy or Beast. He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants and boots. He had blue fur covering his entire body.

Behind the group of adults were a group of teenagers who were looking ready for a fight.

First was Scott Summers or Cyclops. He wore a pair of beige pants and a blue v-neck sweater, and a pair of brown dress shoes. He had flat brown-hair and a visor made of ruby-quartz.

Second was Jean Grey or Phoenix. She had on a lavender shirt the top two buttons of which she left undone giving just a hint of the cleavage held within it. It was short enough to let her mid section show yet covered her belly button finishing the look was a pair of beige Capri pants. She had long red hair hang down to just past her shoulders and was curled at the ends and green eyes.

Third was Laura or X-23. She had long black hair which hung down to her mid back. She was clothed in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top the bottom of which was cut off allowing for her mid rift to be shown. She also had two metal claws out from her hand.

Fourth was Katherine "Kitty" Pryde or Shadowcat. She was dressed in a black mini-skirt, a red tank top that clung to her body, black heels. She had long brown-hair that went to her mid-back and was in curls.

Last was Harry James Potter or Pyro, who stood next to Kitty protectively. He was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants, a red t-shirt with a flame design, licking at the bottom of it, on it with a black duster over the shirt, and black wristbands. He also had on black sneakers with white laces, and dark emerald colored-eyes that had a bit of red flickering in them. His raven black-hair was up in spikes, and had red highlights, and had both of his ear lobes pierced. In his hands he had a black and red Zeppo lighter, that he flicked open and a ball of flame was sitting in his hand.

"It is nice to see you...Harry." the old man said gently. They watched the teenager.

"Hello...Grandfather and Grandmother." The teen spoke in a sharp tone.

The man, named Albus Dumbledore, sighed tiredly. "We have come to ask your help in the war against Lord Voldemort, and to protect the students...please Harry."

Harry looked about ready to say no when he felt Xavier's tell him that to agree and that he'll have Scott, Jean and Kitty go with him. "Fine, but on a few conditions."

"What?" his grandmother, Minevra McGonagall, asked.

"**First:** I'm bringing Cyclops, Shadowcat, and Phoenix with me since they are magical and they need a magical diploma. **Second: **We won't take any crap from no one. **Third:** When the Professor needs us no arguments. Got it?" the newly named Harry replied getting nods. "Well...let's get to it."

And vanished from the institute, in the United States, and appearing in front of Hogwarts' gates.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Two Months Later on Hogwarts Express /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Henry Samuel Potter, also know to the magical community as the Boy-Who-Lived, sat at the front of the Gryfinndor table with his friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, his girlfriend. He watched as the group of new first years were sorted and as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year. Now before we begin we have four transfers, from a school in the United States, who will be going into their fifth year." he nodded at McGonagall to begin.

"Grey, Jean!" a girl, with red-hair and green eyes, walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Summers, Scott!" a boy, with red sunglasses on, went up to the stool and sat on it.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pryde, Kitty!" a beautiful brunette skipped up to the stool, eagerly and sat down to be sorted.

"GRYFINNDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

The silence that over took the Great Hall was deafening as a teen walked in playing with a lighter and smirking at the shocked expressions, expressively on the Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Thank you to everyone who was patient and waited for me to finish this new chapter.**

**Now to those who like this story I'm going to start working on Chapter 2, but since I'll be going to sister's for a few days for her baby shower. I'll have plenty of time on the bus ride there. I'm also going to start on a new story.**

**Thank you once more**

**Kage Psycko**

**This is what the original writer wrote. -DragoonShana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DragoonShana:** This is the second chapter in Pryo Potter. Please remember that I adopted this story from a fellow writer. The first chapter is still the same with minor adjustments. I don't own the Harry Potter series nor do I own any thing of the X-man.

Chapter 2

He smirked at the looks on the faces of two professors. Those two professors were the Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As he stepped up, the students and the teachers in the Great Hall saw the resemblance between him and the two professors, not to mention the boy-who-lived. When he sat down on the stool and the hat was on his head did the fun truly start.

_*Lets see, young one. You have great intelligence, loyalty, bravery, and cunning. Yet you are a mutant like the others.*_

_~No SHIT, Sherlock. Now please can you put me in a house that fits me. ~_

_*That will be hard. Only you have the blood and mutant powers of the founders. Yes, contrary to popular belief is that the founders were mutants. You have their powers because you are the firstborn; the blood of the four is one body for the first time. Your brother would have the blood if magic didn't cancel it as soon as what happen on the Halloween night when you were only 15 months old. The gifts that are unlocked now are Slytherin's gift is that of languages, Hufflepuff's is those of loyalty and truth seeing, __Ravenclaw's mind, and Gryfinndor's fire. There are more powers to be unlocked.*_

_~Can you put me in Gryfinndor with Kitty? That way we each have somebody in our houses that we trust. Why did magic cancel out the founder's blood in the golden boy? ~_

_*It did so due to the fact the he is a snob and the second son. He is also spoiled rotten. Better be… "GRYFINNDOR!"*_

At that he got off of the chair, and walk down the table to where Kitty was. His brother and company where trying to have the other students take the seats around her, as soon as they saw him they stopped and let him sit next to Kitty.

Henry said "Hey, why are you sitting near me, freak?" Coincidently he was sitting across from Kitty. "Freak, move! Just because you can control fire doesn't mean you can brother this pretty lady."

"Yo, don't talk as if I'm not here. And don't tell my boyfriend to move. Don't call him a FREAK! Just because he's different doesn't make him one. I mean that you survived the killing curse; doesn't **that** make you a freak?" said Kitty

By now the hall was silent. Then the food came. All though dinner and dessert, at the table of the lions the air was thick with tension.

Dumbledore stood and said "The students from America have their own dorm. This is so that they are all comfortable here. They will not be pushed about by the inter-house rivalries. Now I think that it is time for bed. The four from America stay, rest of you are dismissed."

**DragoonShana**: Here is where I end this chapter. I thought that I had posted this chapter and the one before it. This is my fault for not looking when I had this done. Sorry. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**DragoonShana: **Here is the third chapter to Pyro Potter. Sorry that I haven't been updating recently. Your junior year is high school is hard and you barely have any time to not be doing any homework. I don't own Harry potter or the X-men, if I did my school would get money so that they can get air condition.

**Chapter 3**

As the students left the Great Hall of Hogwarts, they saw that all the professors stayed behind, including the four heads of house that usually give welcoming speeches to the new house members. When the last of the students left and went to their dorms, the various professors started to yell.

"Why are they here?"

"Who are they?"

"What are they?"

"Why are those freaks here?"

These were the ones that everybody heard.

Most of the professors were not very creative. The last one was yelled by the red headed, green eyed Professor Lily Potter.

All of the other professors looked at her in shock. She just had called her son, her own flesh-and-blood, a freak. Even her husband, the messy black haired hazel eyed Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts James Potter looked at her; Lily had oblivated the talk that they had before Harry left.

At the moment she said those words Scott wanted to hit her with his power, while Jean wanted to throw her all the America.

"Scoot, Jean thanks for the thoughts, but she doesn't deserve it. Grandfather, can you tell us where the dorm is. Is there a place we can train?" said Harry.

"Before I lead you to your dorm, can you answer their questions?"

"Sure. Can you also say your name because we don't know you?"

"Professor Snape. What are you?"

"Well, professor, we're witches and wizards, but in addition to that we are also mutants from America.

"Professor Sprout. What are your powers?"

Jean answered "Our powers are all different. Professor X doesn't know why we have the powers that we do. Scott's power is shooting red beams out of his eyes. He needs to wear the ruby quartz glasses to help control his powers. He was in an airplane accident and brain liaison because of it. Kitty can go though solid objects. My powers are that I'm telekinetic and a telepath. Harry can explain his own powers."

"Thanks, Jean. Anyway, my powers are that I can control fire and see if people are telling the truth. Lately, I've been to 'path. It seems that my powers are able grow. None of us can figure out why they are. You can ask one more question. It's getting late."

"Professor Flitwick. Why are you here?"

"From what the headmaster has said, you need our help going against Voldemort, and we need our magical diploma."

As all witches and wizards have done since his rise to power, in both wars, they wince at hearing his name out loud.

"Come students. You need to rest. Due to whom you are in both the muggle world and the wizarding world that you have your own dorm. Also in your dorm there is a safe place for you to train. Also your Professor X told that there are teachers coming so that they help with your powers. One is to help with your muggle schooling."

* * *

><p><p>

**DragoonShana:** Please Review. I need to know what story you want me to update. I will set up a poll on my page to see which stories or crossovers you want me to write. Signing out for today.

I would have uploaded this earlier, but my internet crashed the weekend I was going to post. SORRY!


	4. AN

Hey, I know that most of you have been waiting and waiting for an update. There is both good news and bad news.

The good news is that I have the both new and old stories typed and saved and writing more by the day. This past semester in college was one that I had to study a lot more and I was getting a lot of shifts at my place of employment so updating took a back seat to keeping my grades up and doing my job. I know that is not a good excuse, but such is life.

The bad news is that most of the stories that are typed up are on my laptop. But lately, I was having trouble with said laptop, it wasn't charging. Sent it to the manufacture of the laptop and well be getting it back, hopefully, by between 10-14 days.

Sorry I know that you readers want to read my stories and are eagerly waiting for updates.

DragoonShana


End file.
